


Strong As Iron

by Fangirl_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, F/F, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Maximoff Twin Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff-centric, anemia, anemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: When Wanda was a child, before her whole world got flipped upside down, she used to race Pietro and some of the other neighborhood kids up and down the streets. Back and forth, back and forth with very few breaks in between. Breathing heavily and grinning wildly, they were drunk on adrenaline. If you can believe it, Wanda always beat Pietro. She was faster, flew down the sidewalk with her feet barely touching the ground. It was exhilarating.





	Strong As Iron

When Wanda was a child, before her whole world got flipped upside down, she used to race Pietro and some of the other neighborhood kids up and down the streets. Back and forth, back and forth with very few breaks in between. Breathing heavily and grinning wildly, they were drunk on adrenaline. If you can believe it, Wanda always beat Pietro. She was faster, flew down the sidewalk with her feet barely touching the ground. It was exhilarating. 

Then, Wanda started to get sick. She got dizzy whenever she stood up, fuzzy black dots clouding her vision momentarily. Pietro got used to Wanda leaning on him as she stood up. Her resting heart rate became faster and headaches plagued her day and night. It was exhausting, the pain she was in. Not to mention the complete endurance decrease that happened. Now, Wanda barely had the energy to leave the house, let alone race on the streets. 

Anemia, the doctors had told her. They prescribed iron supplements her parents couldn’t afford, not after the doctor appointments anyways. A blood transfusion was recommended but that option was off the table instantly, again with the lack of money. So her family left the doctor’s office disappointed. Wanda dealt with her diagnosis the best she could but there wasn’t much time to dwell on it. Less than a month later, the bombs dropped. 

Wanda doesn’t think much about her diagnosis until many years later once she’s settled into the Avenger’s tower. It seems odd to think back on the data she was healthy. Now, all she knows is sickness. Despite the inconvenience of it all, Wanda has grown accustomed to the constant dizziness and joint pain that come with the illness. It’s what she expects. This is normal. 

She remembers the doctor’s recommendations and buys iron supplements at the local pharmacy. They’re awful, Wanda decides about three days in after dealing with constant nausea. She doesn’t realize the nausea means she’s taking them wrong. After all, there aren’t any doctors to help her this time. She contemplates asking Bruce or Tony for help but decided against it. 

After 3 months at the tower, Wanda and Natasha kiss for the first time. Then they have their first date. Their first time in bed. And so on. Wanda is content even though her joints ache during team training, even if what they’re doing is easy. She breathes heavily after a couple meters of running and gets dizzy after a few more. It’s tiring, to be out of shape. Wanda knows it’s more than that but there’s not much she can do. So she ignores it. 

Ignores how her hands are always freezing and how Natasha squeals every time they touch her under the covers. Wanda doesn’t blame her, her hands are ice cubes. She ignores the strange feeling of lightheadedness that makes her body floaty and sick. Sometimes, it makes her feel worse than those dumb iron pills. Natasha occasionally comments on how pale Wanda is during episodes of dizziness and Wanda wonders if she knows. She hopes not. 

Wanda keeps her secret for six months. It helps that she researches tips and tricks, learns all of the internet’s remedies. She adjusts her diet and workout plan as best she can without the team noticing. She even tries to do endurance strengthening exercises. Some of these things help, some don’t. But, eventually, Natasha starts to worry. 

It gets really bad one day after training. The whole team has filed out excepts for Wanda and Natasha. Wanda because she’s tired and dizzy which makes her slow and Natasha because she’s waiting for her girlfriend. Wanda’s vision is almost completely blacked out and, suddenly, she stops to catch her balance. 

“Wanda, are you okay?” Natasha asks just as Wanda pitches forward in a haze, her eyes still clouded over in black spots. Natasha moves almost faster than humanly possible, catching Wanda in her arms with ease. With all of her weight leaning on Natasha, Wanda is slowly lowered to the ground. She doesn’t even realize they’re both sinking down until the floor is beneath her legs and Wanda is sitting in Natasha’s lap. Slowly, her vision clears. 

Wanda blinks away the remaining spots, eyes flickering owlishly at Natasha. The redhead is biting her lip nervously, eyes twitching ever so slightly with anxiety. Wanda suddenly feels bad for burdening her with this. She shift uncertainty. 

Before Natasha can even ask, Wanda opens her mouth. “I’m anemic,” she says in a rushed down, flicking her eyes between Natasha’s face and the floor. ”You know what that is, I assume. It means I am sick.”

Natasha nods thoughtfully, rubbing her thumb over Wanda’s back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice is gentle and her eyes are soft, Wanda melts in her arms. 

“I was scared,” she pauses, “that you would leave or judge me because of it. I am less able than you and the others.”

Natasha is already shaking her head in protest, smiling ruefully now. “Nothing could ever make me leave you, Wanda. You are wonderful.”

Wanda blushes and shifts again, gently kissing Natasha’s cheek in a silent thanks. She knows for certain that Natasha understands the message. 

“We’re going to get you some help,” Natasha declares strongly. Wanda believes her and, for once, she has hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear any feedback you have!


End file.
